


wrong in every limb

by MiniNephthys



Category: Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance, We Know the Devil (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don’t think the bonfire captain’s going to believe us if we say a couple of cosplayers showed up from a big portal and that’s why the devil didn’t come all night.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	wrong in every limb

Where the Dimension Gate will take you to on any new world is a bit of a crapshoot, especially for human worlds, but Killia didn’t expect to end up in a tiny cabin with three terrified girls staring at him.

“Is it the devil?” one whispers to the others.

“Don’t be stupid, Venus, there’s nobody up here but us,” another one snaps. “Anyway, if it were the devil, it’d look way less human than that. Less shirtless cosplayer, more The Thing on steroids.”

“Well, it’s definitely gotta be something…” the third one says.

“Could you not talk about me as an ‘it’?” Killia asks.

The three of them jolt. Venus is the first one to get her voice back. “Oh, I’m sorry.”

Christo is the second one through the Dimension Gate, and he surveys the scene. “Oh, this is awkward. Killia, we should probably just get out of their hair-”

“Wait!” says one. “At least tell us who you are first? I don’t think the bonfire captain’s going to believe us if we say a couple of cosplayers showed up from a big portal and that’s why the devil didn’t come all night.”

“Jupiter, do you want the devil to show up?” the other one whose name Killia hasn’t learned yet asks, eyes narrowed.

“No, I just - it’s what’s expected of us. This is weird,” Jupiter answers.

Killia looks at Christo, who shrugs. “This is certainly a human world, but that doesn’t mean that some demons haven’t set up shop,” Christo says.

“We’re demons,” Killia says, bluntly. “But we’re not from here.”

The three girls look at each other.

“And you’re not going to possess any of us?” Venus asks, with a hopeful note in her voice.

“Not at all,” Christo says. “What gave you that idea?”

“Only that it’s what happens pretty much any time anyone goes up to this cabin for the night,” the third girl says, arms crossed. “Three kids go up, one of them turns into the devil, the other two cast the devil out, it’s like horrible clockwork.”

“...You are all human, right?” Killia asks.

“I’m human still,” says Venus. “Jupiter, Neptune, are you human?”

“I think so?” Jupiter says, like she really isn’t sure.

“Sadly, still a hundred percent human over here,” says Neptune.

Christo stands a little closer to Killia and lowers his voice. “They are all humans, but their magical potential is higher than humans of their age should have. I don’t believe they’re lying to us about their experiences.”

Killia nods, and then takes a seat on the floor, across from the girls. “Tell me more about it.”

“Killia-” Christo starts.

“We’ll do what we came here to do later. We have plenty of time,” Killia replies.

Christo sighs, and takes a seat next to Killia, brushing off the floor before he does so.

The girls look at each other.

“Jupiter, you’re good at talking,” Venus says.

“I am! Maybe. Well… I’m okay.” Jupiter takes a breath. “Where do you want me to start?”

They cover the summer scouts, the camp for ‘bad kids’, the training the kids have to be able to cast out the devil. When they get to the part about God on the radio, Christo’s eyes go wide.

“Just for anybody to hear?” he asks.

“Sure, if you know the right station,” Jupiter says. “But everybody does.”

“Not that He’s ever helpful,” Neptune adds. “If you’re not in deep shit already, when you listen to God you will be.”

“He’s the ultimate authority on everything, and everything we do is in His name, but…” Venus fidgets, lowering her voice. “I don’t get the feeling that He cares about us very much?”

“Oh, he definitely doesn’t give a crap, are you kidding?” says Neptune.

“That’s not-” Christo catches himself, and presses the heel of his hand against his forehead. “If I understand correctly, adults send children they decide are ‘bad’ to this camp, where in the name of Heaven they’re sent out by themselves to be possessed by the devil and cleansed by other children?”

“That’s basically it,” says Jupiter. “That’s the way summer scouts has always been.”

“Killia,” says Christo, with a fire in his eyes Killia has rarely seen before. “We’re going to level this camp to the ground.”

Killia nods. “I was wondering when you’d ask. Tell the others we have a change of plans.”


End file.
